Qui es tu?
by son dita
Summary: OS. le dernier combat a été remporté...mais a quel prix? comment sortir indemme d'une telle lute?


Voila un nouveau petit OS... peut etre la prochaine fois un fic...mais je croit pas...je reste qur les os pour le moment... et surtout, tant que ma correctrice n'est pas de retour...

Disclamer : tout a minekura --

Genre : angst... je croit que c'est ce qui convient le mieux...

indications :

Entre les "…" les dialogues se déroulent dans un autre univers…assez spécial.

Les "O.o.O.o" séparent deux paragraphes…pour montrer qu'un certain temps s'est écoulé.

* * *

OS folie : Qui est tu?

…

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Gokû.

- Impossible, car c'est moi, Gokû !

- …

- Alors, qui es-tu ?

- SON GOKU ! Je suis SON GOKU !

- Menteur ! c'est moi ! Qui es-tu ?

- Qui suis-je ?

…

- Qui suis-je ?

- Gokû, je suis là ! Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Sanzo paniquait. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais à chaque fois, c'était aussi dur, effrayant…

Chaque fois que Gokû délirait, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Le voir dans un état de totale léthargie était plus rassurant que de le voir en pleine crise.

- Qui suis-je ? Qui es-tu ?

Puis se tournant vers Sanzo :

-Sanzo, c'est toi ? Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ?

- Tu es chez nous, Gokû. Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein ? Alors reviens, s'il te plait !

Deux secondes à peine après ses phrases rassurantes et après une étreinte fugace, Gokû retomba sur le sol, de nouveau absent. L'étranger, l'ombre qui l'avait éveillée était partie, chassée par Sanzo.

Sanzo représentait la lumière, alors que lui, Gokû, était dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres qui s'épaississaient de jour en jour.

O.o.O.o.

- Cela fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas eu de crise?

- Plus de trois semaines. Il est là, toujours dans la même position. Il ne mange pas, boit pas…il n'a plus aucune réaction.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ont dit les médecins ?

- Ils ne savent pas pourquoi il est dans cet état, ni comment l'en tirer. Ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il a réellement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Bosatsu finit son café avant de prendre congé de Sanzo. Décidément, les nouvelles étaient plutôt mauvaises. Si cela continuait, Gokû finirait dans le même état que Nataku, ou dans un asile. Toujours prostré, les yeux dans le vide, immobile ou toujours délirant…

Les conséquences de la requête de la trinité bouddhique étaient considérables. Ils avaient demandé à quatre jeunes gens d'empêcher une résurrection. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à se battre contre un dieu et son armée.

L'issus de ce changement avait était dure à accepter. Deux couples qui n'avaient rien demandé, à part la tranquillité, avaient dû souffrir. Pourquoi ? Pour défendre des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

Ils ne voulaient pas être des héros, ni même être connus. Le statut de sauveur ? Très peu pour eux. Ils voulaient juste être des êtres humains, vivant en paix leur misérable vie. Ils l'aimaient d'ailleurs, cette vie !

Mais voila que Gojyo était aveugle. Hakkai avait failli perdre une jambe, il avait eu de la chance, mais il boitait comme même. Sanzo ne s'était retrouvé qu'avec quelques blessures, plus ou moins graves, qui avaient fini par guérir. Il ne lui restait que quelques cicatrices. Mais sa blessure la plus grave ne pourrait certainement jamais guérir.

Pour lui, le plus dur, c'était de voir son amant sombrer chaque jour un peu plus dans la folie. Son cœur en était brisé.

…

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Gokû…où sommes-nous ? To…

- Impossible ! Je suis Gokû ! Qui es-tu ?

- Où sommes-nous ! Tout est noir ! Pourquoi ? Où est le soleil, où est mon soleil ?

- Qu'est ce que le soleil ?

- C'est quelques choses de doré, de brillant et chaud…

- Ca n'existe pas ! Seul les ténèbres et le froid existent !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Sur mes mains ? Rouge…

- C'est du sang…ils sont tous morts…par ta faute ! Tu les as tués !

- NON !

- Si, tu es un assassin…

- Qui es-tu toi ?

- Je suis toi !

- Non ! Moi, c'est…c'est moi ! n'est-ce pas ?

- Fuh fuh fuh…tu ne sais pas qui tu es, ni où tu es…alors crois moi…je suis toi…

- Non ! Au secours, quelqu'un, à l'aide !

- Qui viendra t'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas…quelqu'un !

- Personne !

- Si !

- Tu n'existes pour personne…personne ne se soucie de toi, de nous. Personne ne pense à nous. Ils ne voulaient que nous oublier…ils ont réussi. Nous n'existons plus…Tu n'existes plus !

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Sanz…San…je, qui,…

- Qui voulais-tu appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus…

- Que faisais-tu avant ?

- Je ne suis personne, je n'ai jamais existé, je suis inutile…

- Tu n'es qu'une aberration, une chose non humaine. Un monstre qui ne peut aimer ou être aimer…

- Je n'intéresse donc personne…

- Bien, tu as compris…tu resteras toujours avec moi ? Dans les ténèbres de ton âme ?

- Oui…

…

Gokû s'agitait encore. Sanzo accourut à lui. Cela faisait un mois et demi que le jeune homme « singeait » nataku. Le voir marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles était à la fois rassurant et terrible. Il fallait croire que personne ne pouvait sortit indemne d'un combat contre un dieu du chaos.

Sanzo était là, prêt à le rassurer. Il comptait tout faire, encore une fois, pour le ramener. Il ne perdrait pas espoir.

- Gokû, réveille-toi ! je suis là…ne t'en fa…

- Qui es-tu ?

La question avait fusé, tel une balle. Elle avait atteint le bonze en plein cœur. Gokû l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des mois. Sanzo lui montra ses cheveux, lui rappelant des souvenirs. Rien ni fit. Le blond lâcha les épaules du saru qu'il avait forcé à se relevé sur ses genoux. Gokû s'effondra alors à nouveau, sombrant aussitôt dans les profondeurs noires de son âme. Là où « il » l'attendait.

…

- Qui était ce ?

- Je ne sais pas…ses cheveux…non, je ne sais pas !

- Pourquoi tu es là ? Pourquoi tu vis ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, « vivre » ?

- Comment le saurais-je ? C'est toi qui vis !

- Ca ne signifie rien alors !

- Sûrement. N'ai pas l'air aussi absent.

- Si je ne fais rien, ne sais rien, ne sert à rien…pourquoi je reste ici ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je veux partir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…ici, c'est rien, partons,…

- Alors voila un cadeau pour toi…

- Je ne veux plus pouvoir parler, ni entendre…

- Bien…

O.o.O.o

Il était brisé. C'était affolant de voir l'effet que pouvait avoir de simples mots ! Il buvait, encore et toujours. Depuis plus de deux heures, depuis que Gokû l'avait renié.

Il ne retourna pas le voir de la journée. Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Comme prit dans un étau. Il bu à en oublier son nom, sans pour autant réussir à l'oublier lui. Il se laissa le temps de décuver.

La deuxième phase avait prit beaucoup plus de temps que la première, trop de temps, peut-être. Vu tout ce qu'il avait bu, c'était normal.

Lorsque Sanzo atteignit la chambre de l'innocent, il était trop tard. La moquette, là où il était étendu en position fœtale, n'était plus blanche mais rouge. Rouge sang, ou plutôt marron sang.

Il accourut aux côtés de son ange déchu. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le fruit de la folie de la terre s'était coupé la langue et griffé à sang. Les écorchures qui couvraient son frêle et fragile corps rappelaient les griffes de quelques bêtes sauvages. Un mince filé de sang s'échappait de ses oreilles, noircissant un tableau déjà bien sombre.

De voir son amant mort, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, traumatisa le bonze. Sanzo n'eut plus qu'une seule idée, mais c'était une idée obsédante…poursuivi par cette envie, il n'eut plus qu'un but, l'accomplir.

O.o.O.o

- Hé, ho! Il y a quelqu'un? Konzen ?

Bosatsu entra. Elle en avait marre de frapper à la porte sans obtenir la moindre réponse. De plus, elle était inquiète, Konzen n'aurait jamais quitté la maison sans Gokû. Et s'il avait était rétablit, il l'aurait avertie.

Elle ne trouva personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine.

Elle alla à la chambre de Gokû. Elle le trouva au sol, reposant sur son propre sang. Il était si beau, ainsi. Il avait l'air enfin calme.

Elle voulut aller à lui, mais la vue de Sanzo, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce l'en dissuada.

Konzen ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est mort…Il s'est suicidé. Il a dû avoir une crise et…et….

Sanzo explosa en sanglots. Cela était si surprenant venant de lui. Elle n'osa pas bouger. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Son petit Gokû était mort. Et son neveu…son neveu…

- Je n'étais pas là. Même s'il m'avait oublié, je me devais d'être là ! Tout est de ma faute !

- Arrête, tu te fais mal.

- Pardonne moi Gokû ! J'arrive…

Sanzo leva sa main droite, dévoilant son arme. Bosatsu avait baissé les yeux, regardant le petit être mort. Sanzo posa son arme sur sa tempe, englobant son ange d'un dernier regard amoureux. Puis il tira. Il accomplissait enfin son souhait.

Bosatsu sursauta. Sanzo venait de mettre fin à ses jours, mettant fin par la même occasion à sa souffrance. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait même pas bougé, rien dit. Mais en même temps, qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour lui ?

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle rentra chez elle.

* * *

END…

* * *

Voila... quand pensez vous? Je...je n'ai pas eu trop de mal a l'inventer...mais ecrire ces instants de folie...cest dure...

Donner moi votre avis avec une petite review...please (**petit bouton bleu en bas a gauche, là, juste a coté, avec marqué 'go'. oui oui, celui là! merci.**)

See you, son Dita


End file.
